Stranger
by xXSkye-Blue-SeaXx
Summary: For XxXStarxDustXxX. A Halloween/birthday fic. When a stranger called Noctis enters Cloud’s small town, he wants to see a girl called Aerith. What happens when Cloud refuses? Noctis/Aerith/Cloud Yes I do suck at summaries...


**Okey dokey, this fic is a**** Very Very Late Halloween/on time Birthday present!!!!**

**This story is dedicated to none other than my friend, ****xXxStarxDustxXx!**** *hugs and gives Noctis***

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you like it my partner in taking over the world! =3  
**

**Warnings:**

Since it is part (very late) Halloween fic , there will be bits that are a tad graphic. It is not a happy story and bad things happen. Please, do **not **flame.

It's probably OOC. I think it is... :S

**Rated T**

**Summary: **For xXxStarxDustxXx. A Halloween/birthday fic. When a stranger called Noctis enters Cloud's small town, he wants to see a girl called Aerith. What happens when Cloud refuses? Noctis/Aerith/Cloud Yes I do suck at summaries...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Final Fantasy. And yes, i know that means i don't own Noctis *cries*

_

* * *

_

_Wind. How….peaceful. Just standing in the breeze merely thinking. Such a profound thing. _

_Cloud decided that he could stay there forever. Just….existing. _

_Cloud opened his eyes as he heard footsteps approach.  
_

"_Hey Cloud? I have a riddle for you." Aerith ran up to the blond man_

_Cloud raised an eyebrow and turned to her, "Oh?"_

_Aerith nodded, "What wants to be filled, but will always be empty?"_

_Cloud thought for a moment, "Hmm. I really don't know."_

_Aerith smiled, "Think about it! I'm sure you can guess."_

_Cloud shook his head, "I really don't know."_

"_C'mon Cloud! You can do better than that!" Aerith smacked his arm, "Please?"_

_Cloud sighed, "Fine. I'll think about it."_

"_Good." _

"_Now I think we should be getting back to help the others, don't you?"_

_Aerith nodded and began to walk back. Cloud smiled and followed._

_It was going to be a long day…_

--------

_**1 year later...**  
_

The rough sound of heavy boots crunching into the gravel pavement was carried across the stony road. The man who wore them approached a shimmering, light green sign that read_: _

_Welcome to the town of Edge. Population: 329._

Cloud Strife raised an eyebrow at the approaching figure, yet did not move from his current position. He was presently leaning against one of the cool, white walls of his home that allowed him to be shaded from the hot, scorching sun.

The man, Cloud observed, wore full black leather attire, and black gloves and boots. His hair was spiky and was a silvery dark-blue colour. He was fine-looking, but the way the man sauntered along the road leading into Cloud's small town made Cloud think that this guy thought he was some kind of person of importance, a prince perhaps.

In any case, Cloud knew that he would not like this man. He seemed the snotty and arrogant type. As the man walked past him, Cloud chuckled and closed his eyes. He was not in the mood for city folk like _him_.

"He looks like he's lost." said a familiar voice

Cloud looked to his left to find a girl, about his age, stopping beside him. The girl wore a long, pretty pink dress, a bolero jacket, and brown hiking boots. In her braid was a pink ribbon.

He felt a little jealous as he watched her watch the handsome stranger.

"I don't think he is, Aerith." Cloud muttered

"Don't be mean!" Aerith smacked his arm slightly, "I think you should at least introduce yourself, after all we need more people to help rebuild the city. You need to be more welcoming."

Cloud didn't answer, but Aerith knew that meant a simple 'no'. He wasn't going to talk to someone like_ him_.

Cloud gazed at Aerith who was still watching the stranger and holding a bunch of flowers in her left hand.

She was born as the last Ancient, the first people to roam the Earth, and despite her bloodline she was pretty much an average person.

No, Aerith was no where near average.

She was different, amazing even! She was the nicest person he had ever met with a heart of gold. Cloud loved her as he had loved Tifa at one stage. Maybe more than Tifa actually.

Cloud put his hand in his pocket. He felt around until his hand found the small, cold chain Aerith gave him. That item symbolized the beginning of their friendship, one that he would not forget in a hurry.

Cloud turned back to the man, who had left the gravel and now walked down the middle of the road and sighed. Aerith was right. He would have to talk to him eventually.

"You're right. I'll go." Cloud sighed and pushed himself off the wall

Aerith smiled, "Thankyou."

Cloud smiled one of his rare smiles, saved only for her, and began to head off after the stranger.

"Hey wait!" he called

Cloud ran after the man, who was but an ever-decreasing speak in the distance. He wondered how he had gotten so far in such a short amount of time. He ran as fast as he could but it was as if the stranger had some sort of teleporting power.

He sprinted past the large Main Gate and through the slums. The black figure was barely still in sight. Running past the church, he tried to see if the stranger was still in sight.

A black-clothed figure caught his eye and Cloud moved forward.

It was only when he ran into Centre Street that he had to stop for a rest. There was once a time where Cloud could run all day and all night and not get tired. He chuckled at the thought. Years had passed since he first joined SOLDIER.

Cloud glanced up and took in his surroundings. There were people everywhere, trying to sell things to their not-so-willing customers. In the middle of it all was the Meteor Monument, constructed by ShinRa to commemorate the destruction of Midgar and pay respect to the victims.

A black blur suddenly went past him.

"What the-"

Cloud looked to his right. It was the stranger again, black-cloaked and strolling down Centre Street. His arms swayed from side to side and boots piercing the ground with each step. All of a sudden, he turned his head to face Cloud.

For a minute, Cloud thought that the stranger wasn't really human, but as he turned to face him he was all flesh. He smiled, displaying his perfect, pearly-white teeth, and his two golden, amber eyes stared at him, as if piercing his soul.

Cloud flinched. It took a lot to make him flinch, but this man had this inhuman sense about him. They stood 30 feet apart from each other, light-blue eyes looking into dark, yellow-amber ones.

The dark figure marched on, walking as if he owned the place.

Cloud thought that it was annoying.

The dark-cloaked stranger changed his course and began to head towards him.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the sudden change. What did HE want?

Suddenly, he felt Aerith's necklace drop. As he bent down to pick it up, he lifted his head and scanned his body, eyes immediately going to his long, skeletal fingers.

Hands of flesh. Strong, bony yet fleshy hands that curved slightly. On one of his fingers was a gold ring that was sparkling in the sunlight. Cloud lifted his head back to the stranger's face, although it was not what he expected.

The face that gazed at him smiled softly, somewhat parted to show his perfect, white teeth. He had a small and sharp nose and…deep blue eyes?

Weren't they amber before? Cloud shook it off. Must have been a mistake.

The stranger was now 15 feet away. He continued walking towards Cloud, whose legs seemed like they were stuck. He couldn't move.

For a moment the man stopped and just stood there with his arms hanging limply. His eyes bore holes into Cloud's azure ones and his lips were drawn, as if he was saying, _Get a grip, you_

_dimwitted fool! Don't you know who I am? What I can do?_

He was right in front of Cloud now, but Cloud hadn't seen him move one step! Cloud tried to walk away.

He couldn't.

The stranger smiled again, white teeth on display once more.

"Hello, my name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Incredibly fine day don't you think? Such a beautiful city too! By the way can you please tell me where I can find an 'Aerith'?"

Noctis.

That was his name.

Sounded familiar, yet Cloud could not remember where he had heard it from. He clutched Aerith's necklace and spoke.

"Why do you need to know?"

Noctis raised an eyebrow, "Because I wish to see her. Is there some sort of a problem, _Cloud_?"

Cloud's eyebrows went way up. How did he know his name?

"So you _are_ Cloud! How interesting. Thought you might be. And since you are the famous Cloud Strife, you would know where she is. Do you mind telling me where I can find Aerith?" Noctis yawned in boredom, "I have been walking an awfully long time and I wish to see her immediately."

Cloud didn't answer. He just stood there and crossed his arms.

_Get out of here, Noctis. You're not welcome. Just move on and find some other city to strut around._

Cloud wanted to tell the man that but something held him back. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it was something.

"You mute now? Or are you deaf? I know you aren't mute 'cause you just spoke. So are you gonna answer my question?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

Noctis chuckled, "So you have short term memory loss now? I have already told you. I am Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"And what do you want?"

"Like I said before, I want to find Aerith Gainsborough." Noctis knitted his eyebrows, "At least, I think she lives here. This IS the city of Edge, right? The city built from the remains of Midgar, after it was destroyed by Meteor? The one that was built by surviving inhabitants of Midgar after Meteorfall, who were trying to rebuild their homes and businesses, using reconstruction material found in the ruins of Midgar. I do believe you and her were survivors."

This man seemed to know quite a bit about the town's history. That was interesting.

"What do you want with Aerith?" Cloud's expression became serious.

The man sucked in breath. Cloud could've sworn his eyes flashed red for a moment…

"I want…" Noctis closed his eyes and exhaled, "I want to talk to her."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. The stranger went on.

"Still not talking? It's rude not to answer, Cloud."

Slowly, he brought his hand towards Cloud. Cloud wanted to jerk away, but for some reason his body wouldn't respond. The stranger's hand was a foot away from his face when he stopped.

Noctis moved his hand from in front of Cloud's face to down his own shirt. He clutched something and pulled it out. It was a silver chain, and on that chain hung a shiny, cerulean-blue crystal.

_What on earth was this man doing? _

"Can't let anyone know what we're doing eh?_" _he said before muttering a few words that sounded Latin

The crystal glowed brightly, and as Cloud looked around he noticed that people seemed to slow down to a halt. Everything slowed, birds were suspended in midair, and people did not move.

He saw that time itself had stopped.

Cloud stared into Noctis's eyes and his own eyes widened in fear.

Noctis's eyes had become a crimson, blood-red colour. This black-cloaked stranger grinned cruelly and brought his hand forward.

Closer and closer Noctis brought his hand forward. Cloud's vision blurred and he shut his eyes tightly. His breathing became ragged and irregular and Noctis placed a single hand on his chest.

One second had passed. Then another. Then another.

"So tell me Cloud, do you love the taste of freedom?" Noctis said. Cloud was sure he was grinning.

Cloud stopped his ragged breathing and gradually opened his eyes. He saw Noctis, surprise surprise, still grinning like a maniac.

Then Noctis's hand curved into a strong, solid fist.

_What on earth does he think he is—_

"Wanna taste?" he mumbled before plunging his hand into Cloud's chest.

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. A fiery hot sensation was felt all throughout his body. He felt like screaming, but no one would hear him. No one _could_ hear him. He was all alone in this desolate world.

Was this the feeling of death?

Pain surged through his arms, legs, head, and skull…all over his body! It was as if his body was an electric circuit, pain going round and round.

Cloud felt strong waves of nausea and felt like he was going to throw up.

Noctis pulled his arm out of Cloud's body, holding something that looked like a heart.

A burning-hot blaze exploded in his skull. He felt hotter than the eyes of hell itself. He saw a picture of a large fire, consuming trees and burning everything that was in its path. Only this was no tree. This was a heart.

_His _heart.

He felt blood drip down his body onto the cold, cement pavement. He felt dizzy. Cloud looked into Noctis's scarlet eyes. Noctis still had that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

Cloud let out a ragged breath and clutched the hole in his body. The pain began to fade away as he thought of Aerith. He couldn't give up, no, he had to stay alive for Aerith. For Denzel, Marlene, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Barret, Cid, Red XIII and all his friends.

And definitely for his friend Zack. Cloud promised he would be his living legacy, and he was going to live out that promise.

Cloud mustered up all his strength and reached for his buster sword on his back. Gripping the weapon, he used all his strength and put everything he had into that single blow, intending it for Noctis.

Noticing the sudden movement, Noctis managed to block the feeble attack with one of his summoned swords.

"Tut, tut Cloud. It's rude to attack a prince. Particularly if that prince has been chosen by the goddess Etro herself to take care of the crystal." Noctis smirked at Cloud's reaction

"You're…you're…" Cloud couldn't finish that sentence even if he wanted to.

"Don't worry, Cloud." Noctis began sadistically, "I'll be sure to take good care of _her_. In fact, you could say I'd take care of her better than you ever could."

Time began to fast forward back to its normal speed.

The pain was back. It washed all over his body.

It spread like wildfire, from head to toe he felt an aching feeling in his bones, muscles, head, skull, basically everywhere. It was not a good feeling.

"See Cloud? Don't you just love the taste of freedom? I hope you like what's coming to you…" Noctis sneered at Cloud and began to head off

Cloud crouched down and took in sharp, deep breaths. He watched the prince snicker at him before teleporting away.

_What is he going to do?_

Cloud's world began to spin like crazy. He felt dizzy and light-headed as circles span around his mind. From some place in his dark world he heard a _thump _in his mind.

_My necklace_. He thought_. I've dropped Aerith's necklace again._

_---------  
_

Noctis took one last look at the pathetic man they called Cloud and teleported to _her_ place.

He stood for a moment, gazing at the small home. The small home that was soon to be his. Not as grand as his palace back in his world, but it would do.

Noctis began to walk towards the house when a girl came out. Her green eyes widened a little and soon, she found herself in Noctis's arms.

"I've missed you." He whispered

Aerith smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you too, Noctis."

As they broke away from the embrace, Aerith looked down.

"Did you…take care of him?" she asked

Noctis smiled and stroked her cheek. "Of course I did."

"I would have preferred you not kill him. It's such a cruel thing to do! Don't forget I still did love him…before I met you that is." Aerith looked at her toes

"Aerith, I did what was needed to be done. You understand, right?"

Aerith sighed and nodded, "I know. I just hope you did that in a nice way…not...cruelly."

"Don't worry. I didn't." Noctis smiled, "Now we'd better get back to the palace before anyone finds out what happened."

Aerith smiled and nodded, but her expression soon changed to a frown. "We need to bury him. With the flowers. Somewhere nice. With a view! Oh! In the church, and wit—"

Noctis chuckled, "Aerith, I promise you he will have a proper burial."

Aerith smiled and closed her eyes. The two stood there and a small breeze passed through.

"It's so peaceful." She murmured

Noctis nodded, "Yeah. Now I think we'd better get back. You ready?"

Aerith opened her eyes and looked at her dark prince. "Of course."

"Good."

Noctis smirked before leaning down to kiss her…

-------

He tried to open his eyes, but could not.

It felt like something was weighing him down, and he could not wake up or move.

Was he dead? He was sure he wasn't breathing, but…why was he still conscious?

Was this the feeling of just existing?

Unable to move?

Being completely useless?

Cloud groaned. The hole where his heart should be ached badly, but there was nothing he could do to stop the pain. To stop the hurt.

'_What wants to be filled, but will always be empty?' _

Aerith's riddle came back to him.

Cloud finally knew what that riddle meant. Took him a year to figure it out.

The answer?

His heart.

Red.

Crystal.

Heart.

Pure.

Pierced.

Crimson.

White.

Cloud.

Death.

Pain.

Darkness.

Black.

* * *

**So how was that eh? That riddle actually has multiple meanings! Can you guess the others?  
**

**Please review!!  
**


End file.
